heistsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
W.W. Hale the Fifth
"So far Kat has been through all the W's she could think of, but Hale hadn't admitted to being Walter or Ward or Washington. He'd firmly denied both Warren and Waverly. Watson had prompted him to do a very bad Sherlock Holmes impersonation throughout a good portion of a train ride to Edinburgh, Scotland. And Wayne seemed so wrong she hadn't even tried. Hale was Hale. And not knowing what the W's stood for had become a constant reminder to Kat that, in life, there are some things that can be given but never stolen." ''- ''Heist Society W.W. Hale the Fifth, 'known as Hale, is Kat Bishop's friend. He is first introduced in ''Heist Society when he and his butler, Marcus, arrive to pick Kat up from Colgan. He comes from a very wealthy family and as a child, was often neglected by his parents. However, he did have a close relationship with his grandmother who eventually leaves the family company to him, and with Marcus. After he meets Kat, Hale adapts to Kat's family business and takes part in heists with Kat and the rest of her family. Physical Appearance Hale is described to be extremely good-looking. He has light or sandy-brown hair and a golden complexion. He is also tall with broad shoulders, and flat hard abs. In public, he often attracts attention because of his good looks and because of his confident demeanor. On the Perfect Scoundrels cover, there is a reflection of a young man thought to be Hale in the light on Kat's Sunglasses. Personality Hale is shown to be a very secretive person. It's not until Perfect Scoundrels ''that Kat meets any member of Hale's family, or learns much about his family history. Also, he has not revealed what his first name is to Kat, despite being best friends and in a romantic relationship. Despite being known for his confidence and charm as an inside man, Hale has numerous insecurities. During ''Heist Society ''and ''Uncommon Criminals, he is jealous of Nick, who he sees as competition for Kat's affection, but still seems uncertain about whether or not Kat genuinely has feelings for him during Uncommon Criminals. ''During ''Perfect Scoundrels, it's revealed that Hale believes his only contribution to Kat's family business is his money. Additionally, Hale is hurt several times throughout the series when he believes that Kat has abandoned him, first for Colgan, and then to do jobs on her own. Hale also often engages in sarcastic and playful banter (particularly with Kat) and is implied to be somewhat of a playboy and an occasional gambler. ''“You know" Hale's breath was warm against Kat's ear in the chilly ballroom '"I don't know that both of us really have to be here...." The slide changed. While hundreds of mathematicians waited with baited breath, the boy beside Kat whispered "I could go make some calls... check on some things..." "Play some blackjack?" "Well, when in Rome..." "Rome is tomorrow, babe," Kat reminded him. He nodded. "Right.” - Heist Society Relationships 'Katarina Bishop - '''Kat and Hale meet approximately two years before the start of the series. Kat had been planning to steal one of Hale's grandmother's paintings, specifically a Monet when Hale accidentally stumbled upon her. Hale then asked Kat if he could come with her, noting that no one in the Hale house would miss him. Kat agrees and they leave the Hale house together. Kat, and to some degree, her father, teach Hale about her family's business as thieves and conmen. In ''Heist Society, ''it is Hale who conspires to get Kat kicked out of Colgan by framing her for the crime of destroying the headmaster's car (a car given to the headmaster by Hale's father after Hale set the school planetarium on fire in the eight grade). By doing this, Hale coerces Kat back into the family business. Throughout the first book, it is implied that both Kat and Hale have feelings for each other however, something which many of Kat and Hale's companions have picked up on In the second half of the novel, Hale experiences a great amount of jealousy over Nick, who he sees as competition for Kat's affection. This jealousy is noticed by Nick and Gabrielle. In ''Uncommon Criminals, after the success of a heist, Kat, on impulse, decides to kiss Hale. The kiss quickly turns awkward as Hale doesn't kiss her back, because he believes that she kissed him because of an impulse and not because of her genuine affection for him. This causes a temporary rift between the two. Kat later confronts Hale about it and it is revealed that although he was unresponsive in that kiss, his feelings for Kat still exist and that he does want to kiss her. Later, they kiss again, and Hale is generally more receptive. In Perfect Scoundrels, Hale refers to Kat as his girlfriend during their job in Argentina. However, once Hale leaves upon hearing about Hazel's failing health, Kat and Hale experience a number of difficulties in their relationship. Kat provides Hale with a great deal of emotional support throughout the story, but things do not always go well for them. Once Hale learns that Kat deliberately hid the truth of Hazel's will from him, he says that he no longer has a girlfriend, but the two reconcile after investigating Garrett's office together. 'Gabrielle- '''In the first book, Gabrielle works with Hale to get Kat expelled from Colgan which also causes Kat to be displeased with her. Although not much is said about their relationship, Gabrielle is often found leaning on Hale and resting her head on his shoulder which implies a sense of closeness. In a conversation with Kat, Gabrielle also admitted that she finds Hale hot. However, there does not appear to be anything to their relationship beyond friendship. They do, however, have an excellent working relationship. Hale and Gabrielle are said to be the most talented pair to have ever run the Jack and Jill con, with Hale as the Jill and Gabrielle as the Jack. '''Marcus- '''Marcus previously worked for Hale's grandmother however when Hale's parents left a six year old Hale for six months with no one else but the family gardener, Hale's grandmother had asked Marcus to take care of Hale permanently. Marcus becomes Hale's constant companion and occasionally helps out Hale and Kat and the rest of the crew in their heists, and assists with practical matters, such as booking plane ticket and hotel rooms, cooking, and helping make costumes. In ''Perfect Scoundrels, Marcus admits to Kat just how strongly he cares for Hale, who is technically his employer, and that he values Hale's well-being far more than he does Hale's wealth or company. 'Bobby - ' In Heist Society, the narrator mentions that, despite his family wealth and connections, what Hale really wanted to be when he was growing up was Bobby Bishop, or someone like him. There is very few interactions between Hale and Bobby until Perfect Scoundrels, when Hale reveals that he thinks Bobby hates him for dating his daughter. Once Kat confirms to Bobby that she and Hale are dating, Bobby can't help but tease Hale about the relationship, and he insists that, in thief culture, Hale needs to give him two dozen goats to date Kat. Bobby is disappointed in Hale when he learns he was drinking on the job and showed up to the gala drunk, but seems to forgive Hale once Kat reminds Bobby of what it was like for her to lose Nadia. At the end of the story, Bobby surprises Kat and Hale by breaking into the US Patent Office to switch the bogus Genesis patent with the real one, with which he leaves a note welcoming Hale to the family. More of Hale and Bobby's relationship is seen in "Grift of the Magi." Hale is initially enraged when he learns that Bobby, his mentor, has stolen something from one of Hale's own charities, and even threatens to have Bobby exiled by the family until he learns that Bobby only stole the egg because he suspected Hale charity was the victim of a con. Category:Characters Category:Males